


Roommate? | Nomin

by li_z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boys Kissing, Camboy Na Jaemin, College, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I tried to be funny, Kissing, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Brat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Roommates, Top Lee Jeno, brat tamer jeno, idk what to tag, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_z/pseuds/li_z
Summary: In all honesty, Jeno doesn't mind that his roommate, Jaemin, is a cam boy or owns an onlyfans nor the fact that he buys sex toys monthly. The moment that he showed his face in Jaemin's live show— his daily life was filled with provocation and not so subtle touches.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 73
Kudos: 275





	1. its the beginning, holy shit

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is gonna have multiple chapters bcs why not ?? and again English isn't my fist language so I'm sorry and that I didn't proofread this hshshshs; this is gonna be fine, right?

It was three days later after Jeno told his best friend that he is looking for a roommate. It was the start of his senior year and the time that his leash was terminated. Now behold, a new apartment— an apartment that is not that close to the university but it is to the supermarket.

Jeno doesn't need a roommate just for rent; that man is loaded, I say. It's just that he couldn't maintain the house or the fact that he might even starve to death or just forget that he is an actual being that requires necessities. He had just come back from his jog when Donghyuck bombarded his phone with texts saying that he had found Jeno a roommate— not just any but the perfect roommate, he says.

Knowing Donghyuck for years, Jeno knows it's either a hundred percent real or Donghyuck was just being a bitch. Nonetheless, Jeno agreed to place blind trust in his best friend.

Jeno: Give him my number. We'll talk after.

Once Donghyuck responded, Jeno placed his phone inside his pocket, walking inside the elevator, heading to the 3rd floor. He entered his home and went straight to the shower. After being refreshed, his phone buzzed, indicating that he had received a text. Once he confirmed the identity of the unknown number, both parties exchanged names along with the time they're going to meet for the whole roommate agreement or something like that.

Hours had passed, and it was time for Jeno to meet his supposed roommate. Both agreed to meet at the cafe near the university. Thankfully, the person named Jaemin was also attending the same college and is a close friend of Donghyuck. Jeno went there by car and waited until the person would come.

Jeno was casually scrolling through his phone when a shadow towered over him. "Are you perhaps, Jeno?" The male asked, making Jeno look up at him. He smiled at Jeno, and God did not have to create such a beautiful being. "I am. Here, take a seat." Jeno answered, referring to the seat opposite from his.

"So, Jaemin," Jeno started as he scanned Jaemin's clothing. "Did you just get out of class?" Jeno asked after looking at the male's school bag and the folder the other had. "Yeah, it was my last class for the day."

After being settled, both talked about the agreement and how they will split the rent. "I have all home appliances already, and I am willing to buy necessities too," Jeno says, and before Jaemin opposes anything— Jeno spoke again. "But, can you cook? I'm really bad at chores and time management." Jeno doesn't look like it, but he often drifts into his own world, forgetting that he had duties to attend.

He expected a judgemental look from Jaemin, but the other just smiled at him, looking relieved. "Don't worry, I take pride in my cooking skills and household management," Jaemin says, looking confident in his abilities. "I make money as well, you know." Jaemin shrugs, crossing his arms.

"Do you have a part-time job?" Jeno asks. "Well, I actually hate lying, and if it bothers you, we can cancel this." Jeno's eyebrows furrowed, not knowing what Jaemin meant. Was the younger part of a gang? Possibly an heir of an illegal company? Was he an assassin or a gunman?

"I'm actually a cam boy," Jaemin confessed. Jeno didn't notice but a sigh of relief escaped his mouth, holding onto his chest. The younger was baffled, not knowing why the other reacted that way. "Thank God you don't kill," Jeno muttered out, surprising the younger.

"You know what that is, right?" Jaemin asks. "Yeah," Jeno nods. "Not just any cam boy but a gay cam boy."

"And I'm pansexual." Jeno came out. "I shove toys inside my ass and I have new ones every month," Jaemin says. "Good for you? As long as it's sex toys, alright?" Jeno retorts, making the younger astound. "I have an onlyfans account," Jaemin confesses. "You want me to subscribe?" Jeno genuinely asks, Jaemin relaxes, not breaking eye contact with the other. "You're okay with that?" Jaemin asks, not sure if Jeno was being sarcastic or not.

"I am. Just don't do it if I'm in the same room as you. Unless you're into voyeurism." Jaemin laughs, amused by this whole situation. "You're really okay with that?" Jaemin asks. Jeno doesn't oppose it. "I mean as long as you like it then it's fine." Jaemin nods, smiling.

"So, do we have a deal?" Jeno offered his hand, waiting for Jaemin to shake it. "Deal." Jaemin accepted his handshake. Both decided to make a physical contract that both of them just signed inside the cafe with Jaemin's handwriting.

Jeno didn't know what he had brought upon himself. I hope he survives the following days.


	2. you know that pretty maid costume? yeah, me too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been months since Jaemin moved in, and both were now comfortable with each other's presence. How tho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I'm back ksjdgbd idk if anyone is reading this ? or like waiting for updates bUT anyway, English is not my first language nor am I great at it. I'm trying 

"Jeno, could you please move your ass?" Jaemin said, towering over Jeno's slumped body. It has been months when both were cohabiting with each other.

During the first few months, Jaemin was a softie who was everything delightful, while Jeno was prince-like, someone you want to yield on to; until both started getting used to each other and are quite comfortable with their presence. The stiffness between each other disappeared during that one night.

—

"Jaemin, I'm going out." Jeno started wearing his jacket, picking up his keys and phone. Jeno and his friends decided to drink tonight since it was Friday night. "Okay! Have fun and take care!" Jaemin's head pops out from his room, showing his waving hand, and a smile on his face. Jeno waved one last time and started heading out.

"Jeno," Mark whined, swinging his arm around Jeno, who was currently taking a shot. "I haven't seen you for days, dude." Mark specifically emphasized the word 'days' as if they didn't go out to eat lunch together. 

"Hmm, yeah, right." Jeno agrees, not wanting to bicker with the drunk male. Jeno made the biggest mistake of his life, driving to this destination. Now, he can't get wasted. Never drink and drive, kids.

"You spend your time on your new roommate, and you forgot about us." Mark glared at Jeno, feeling betrayed. "How did you know I have a roommate?" Jeno asks, not sure that he had told his friends about Jaemin.

"Donghyuck told us because you don't tell us anything." Renjun butts in, making Mark nod his head. Jeno looks at Donghyuck, who was looking anywhere just to avoid Jeno's eyes. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Jeno reasons.

"Not big of a deal??" Jeno motions his hand as if bringing Mark's eyeballs back to his eyelids that had just popped out. The male was amused when Mark played along with him. "Jaemin is your roommate, right?" Jeno nodded.

"He's the prettiest male you could ever see," Mark says, earning a loud hey from Renjun and Donghyuck. "Okay, maybe not the prettiest but very pretty." Mark corrects after receiving glares from Renjun and Donghyuck. 

"Is he not?" Mark asks Jeno. Jeno did find Jaemin very pretty and is a literal angel. While living with the male, Jeno's headache didn't appear, not even once. Renjun had told him that Jaemin was quite the same as Donghyuck, but according to Hyuck, Jaemin was like Renjun. He didn't know in what way, but somehow the same, he thinks. 

"He is..." Jeno trailed off, thinking that he forgot to do something. Only an hour had passed when Jeno left his home. He suddenly remembers that Jaemin was doing laundry tomorrow and that he hadn't separated his whites from his colored. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Jeno suddenly stands up, startling people around him. He wanted to have a good impression on Jaemin, even for just a few months. "I have to go home," Jeno announces, checking his belongings. The other three didn't stop him nor meddled with his business. "Alright, take care."

"That shot didn't affect you, right?"

"Stay sealth." Jeno stops from his tracks, looking back at Mark. "Safe plus healthy. Bye!" Mark explains, waving off.

Jeno arrives at their apartment, catching his breath before entering. He slowly opens the door, not wanting to disturb Jaemin, who might be sleeping. 

He removed his shoes and walked towards their living room and into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from their fridge. He opened it and washed his thirst away. He does not advise this, but who cares?

After getting his senses back or gone, he heard faint sounds. He walked out of the kitchen, and the sound started getting louder. His mind deciphers that they were moans and grunts coming from Jaemin's room. He would be surprised if Jaemin didn't say it on their first meeting. 

He sat on the living room sofa with two beers in hand. He drinks and stares out of nowhere, listening to Jaemin's sounds. It would've been weird, honestly, but he didn't want to make sounds since Jaemin's door was opened widely. Jeno was startled when Jaemin suddenly moans loudly, making the male flinch and spill some beer on his shirt.

"Shit," Jeno muttered after getting his button-up wet. He looked around to find tissues, but there were none. "Fuck this."

"You liked that?" Jaemin asks, reading the comments of his viewers. The comment section contained dirty words and compliments on how Jaemin's body was beautiful as well as his eyes. Jaemin did his cam shows with a mask on his face, not wanting to reveal his identity. 

"You came three times?" Jaemin asks. "Aww, why so fast?" Jaemin asks with a condescending tone. "How can you satisfy me if you don't even last long?" Jaemin asks once again, rolling his eyes. People had the guts to tell him they'll satisfy him; when in reality, no one really can.

"Anyways," Jaemin says, looking at his lube-covered fingers, wiping them using a tissue. "Thank you for coming! Double meaning. See you, lovelies!" Jaemin reaches out to the end button. "If I want to, that is." Jaemin ends the live show. 

"God, I'm tired," Jaemin says, stretching his body while observing himself in the full-length mirror. He was wearing a pink and white maid outfit that his fans had wanted to see him in. He hates being ordered around, but if it's for money, why not? "I should grab a beer," Jaemin says, walking out of his room, humming.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jeno staring into space. He didn't expect to be caught in this state, especially after a show. 

How long has he been here? When did he arrive? Is he still sober? Does he see me? How much have I earned? Can I leave today? 

His thoughts stopped as he scanned Jeno's body. His button-up was no longer buttoned, and his hair was parted, showing a view of his forehead. Jaemin saw Jeno's veiny arms because of his rolled-up sleeves. Jeno lifted his hand that was holding the beer to take a sip.

Jaemin's eyes subconsciously followed where the hands were. When he noticed a smirk on Jeno's face, he immediately avoided Jeno's gaze. He cleared his throat and slightly backed away.

"Maid, can you get e another beer?" Jeno teases, making the younger roll his eyes. "Shut up." Jaemin retorts. Jeno was surprised that the Jaemin he knew talked in such a way. Jaemin didn't want to play nice since he is exhausted and embarrassed. 

"Oh, what a brat." Jeno smiled, amused at the glaring male. "What's with the attitude?" Jeno leans on the sofa with arms spread wide, smiling cockily at the other. Jaemin took a deep breath, not wanting to deal with the possible drunk male— ignoring him thoroughly. The younger walked towards the kitchen, opening the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of beer and decided to eat ramen as well. 

"Oh! Me too." Jeno suddenly shows up beside Jaemin. "You cook for yourself," Jaemin said as he started preparing his ramen. Jeno waved his index finger in front of Jaemin's face while shaking his head. "You agreed to cook," Jeno says, crossing his arms.

"I am not a fucking maid," Jaemin says, meeting eyes with Jeno. "You are not, but as my roommate, you agreed," Jeno says, grabbing his pack of ramen. "Don't be such a brat," Jaemin flinched at Jeno's tone. "You can cook it, together then I'll wash the dishes." 

Jeno walks away, and that's when Jaemin realizes he subconsciously grabbed Jeno's pack of ramen. "Oh! And you might want to put on underwear. You're cute wearing that, but it's your choice." Jeno says, head popping out from the door frame. Jaemin looks back, unable to formulate words. Jeno winked and went away. 

Now, Jeno knew what Donghyuck meant by the perfect roommate. He fished out his phone and texted Donghyuck while Jaemin was in the kitchen.

Jeno: You knew this, huh?

Hyuck: ywah, yiu fuckibg brat tamer goudluvk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope every brat gets their own brat tamer <33 I swear the plot will move, I just don't want to force it yk what I mean? thank you for reading! I hope to see you next chapter, lovelots! <333


	3. we watch kakegurui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin was annoyed with how Jeno always teases him, and the petty bitch that he is, he wanted revenge. Did it backfire? I don't know but they're panicked gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! hshshs im not going to say sorry anymore so,, enjoy ?

"I'm so annoyed," Jaemin says while tutoring his junior, making the other three look at him. It has been days since Jeno has been teasing him, making him feel as if he was smaller than the other. "Got weird requests again?" His junior, Jisung, asked. Jisung knew Jaemin's hobby/work and how Jaemin came so far. And along with Jisung is his boyfriend, Chenle, who accepted Jaemin and even bought him toys— as gifts.

"It's Jeno, right?" Donghyuck asks, hanging out with the three because Jeno had classes, Renjun was at his part-time job, and Mark was just Mark. "Most definitely. He is infuriating; I swear to God." Jaemin said, forgetting that he is tutoring Jisung. "Oh, please, you're just embarrassed."

"I am very. Can't Jeno look past that?" Jaemin asks, reminiscing when Jeno would always say, "I thought you weren't a maid?" while he does their household chores. Can you believe Jeno? Jaemin already takes care of the house for him, and he dared to ask such shit.

Jaemin placed his fist onto the table violently, making the other three flinch from their seats. "He's gonna motherfucking pay," Jaemin says, glaring straight ahead. Chenle, who was seated across him, was startled by Jaemin's glare directed at him. "As he should!" Donghyuck shouts.

"How tho?" He continued after a few moments of silence. "Tease him back, of course!" Jaemin answers. "That's boring," Jisung says while typing out his notes. "I expected more." He continued, looking at Jaemin.

"I swear, I will push all of his buttons and boundaries? None." Jaemin said, smiling to himself. The three watch him scroll through his phone with a delighted smile on his face. "He's buying toys, yes?" Chenle whispered to Donghyuck.

"He's the happiest doing that," Donghyuck answers, making all of them absorbed in their worlds.

Jeno just finished his classes and was very tired. He arrived at their shared apartment when soft sensual music coming from Jaemin's room greeted him. "Jeno, is that you?" Jaemin asks, still inside his room. "Yeah," Jeno replied, fixing his things and sitting on the couch.

"Umm, can you help me?" Jaemin asks, not leaving his room. It was the first time Jaemin had to ask Jeno to help him. When Jeno offers to help, the younger always replied, "No, I'm good.", with a smile on his face. Even if the task was difficult, Jaemin never asked for help. That is why Jeno didn't think twice to help the other, whatever it is.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Jeno stood up and walked towards Jaemin's room when the younger told him to do so. He was greeted with purple led lights illuminating the room. "Can you take pictures for me?" Jaemin said, waving his camera.

Upon hearing Jaemin's voice, Jeno looked at Jaemin. He was wearing the uniform in Hyakkaou Private Academy from the anime, Kakegurui. It wasn't the uniform as it is; It was now more revealing and short, matched with stockings and leg harness. Jaemin rocked this look with his black hair and enticing eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Jeno?" Jeno snapped out of his daze and looked at Jaemin, who was smirking at him. "Can you please take my photos?" Jaemin repeated his question. "Well, you said please so, okay." Jeno nods, grabbing the camera from Jaemin.

"How will we do this?" Jeno asks before they did the shoot. They took numerous sensual photos that don't include Jaemin's face. Some required Jeno to be far from Jaemin, and others needed to be close. It was a POV type of pictures for people to want Jaemin to do things in that uniform.

Jeno didn't know if it was okay to be aroused by Jaemin and how he shows his body to the camera. He was glad that Jaemin's face wasn't in the pictures, and it was only him who'd see Jaemin's expressions. Maybe Jeno is enjoying it too much, or Jaemin enjoys the attention. Either way, they both liked it.

"Last one!" Jaemin says, standing up and stretching his body. "Jeno, come here," Jaemin called Jeno with his index finger, and damn, that did something to Jeno. "No need to be aggressive," Jeno smirks, moving closer after making Jaemin scoff.

"For the last one, can I show your arm on the picture?" Jaemin asks, sitting down on the bed, looking up at Jeno. The view is fantastic up here, Jeno thought. "Yeah, sure." Jeno shrugs, feeling cocky with Jaemin looking up at him.

He felt taken aback when Jaemin suddenly turns around and went on all four, showing his skirt to Jeno. Jaemin looked behind, seeing Jeno freeze on his spot. He smiled, knowing that in a few weeks or days, Jeno will be wrapped around his fingers. "Can you pull my hair?" Jaemin asks, making Jeno turn bright red.

The older didn't know if he should comply or what. He was shocked by everything. "Do you want me to take a picture of your ass or just your back?" Jeno suddenly asks, unaware of what came out of his mouth. He was tired from classes as well as light-headed from Jaemin.

"Just my back with my head thrown backward." Jeno complied, reaching onto Jaemin's hair as his semi-hard-on presses unto Jaemin. Oh, how he wishes they fuck then and there, one or both of them thought, I don't know.

Jeno took some pictures before letting go of Jaemin, who was tired from arching his back because of Jeno's grip. "Hey," Jeno spoke, earning Jaemin's attention. "I think there's one more pose that you can do. If you want to, that is."

"You want me to pose?" Jaemin asks. "Yeah, I think it will look good." Jeno seriously said. "Okay." Jaemin replies, sitting on the bed. "Tell me what to do."

"Just lay down, and I'll do the rest," Jeno says, climbing above Jaemin while holding the camera. "Why should I?" Jaemin asks, raising a brow. "Excuse me?" Jeno scoffs. Jaemin's eyes widened, covering his mouth.

"Sorry, a force of habit," Jaemin said, shrugging. Jeno nods his head, and Jaemin laid down as told. "Okay?" Jeno asks for consent from Jaemin. "Continue," Jaemin said as a go signal for Jeno to do his thing.

Jeno wrapped his hand around Jaemin's neck and took a picture of it. Jeno didn't notice that he was starting to apply pressure on the side of Jaemin's neck. Jaemin thought he could endure it because, honestly, he liked being choked.

Jaemin stared into Jeno until the latter noticed what he was doing. "Oh, sorry. A force of habit." Jeno replied, copying Jaemin. "No, it's fine," Jaemin said, his eyes trailing Jeno's biceps and placing his hands around Jeno's arm. "I like wearing this choker." Jaemin continued, looking up at Jeno.

Both males stared at each other as Jeno didn't pay mind to the camera he is holding. Jeno suddenly places his index finger onto Jaemin's lip, making it part. Both jolts at Jeno accidentally pressing the shutter button. Both pulled away immediately and turned multiple shades of red, gradually.

"Uhh, thank you." Jeno unknowingly said, handing Jaemin the camera back. "Come again next time," Jaemin replied, bowing to Jeno, who was brisk walking away. Jaemin stared at the opened door, and once he came back to his senses, he turned impossibly red.

"We're not in a fucking cafe."

"Come again next time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't know how to end it so like,, come again next time!! lovelots <333


	4. I saw walking trash in real life. They can also speak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of taking pictures with Jeno, Jaemin had been avoiding him. Jaemin even went as far as attending a reunion to not see Jeno at all. The next day, He told Jisung and Chenle what had happened— well, not everything. He was drunk and soon blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me just drop it here,,

"Holy shit! Are you serious?" Jisung asks, amused, while Chenle continued to laugh his ass off because of Jaemin's embarrassment. "Chenle! Can you not scream in my ear? My head is killing me." He said, rubbing his temples. "That's your fault for drinking."

"No, it's not my fault Jeno's hot," Jaemin says, obviously rolling his eyes. "It's not his fault you simp over him," Chenle responds, making Jaemin glare.

Jaemin had left early in the morning to avoid Jeno. He didn't know if it was because of his pride or he can't risk shoving Jeno's cock inside his mouth— maybe even both. I mean, who wouldn't? Ever since Jaemin started living there, he had noticed Jeno's physical appearance. The latter's built was exceptional, outstanding, magnificent, a greek god. In all honesty, Jaemin doesn't remember quite well since he was drunk.

He was coming home after drinking at their high school reunion. A lot of people from the venue tried to hit on him but, how could he? Ever since he started doing the whole NSFW work, he had never been in a stable relationship. People he dated always ask him to stop, or they don't support what Jaemin wants to do.

Calling him names and throwing money at him; it was always the same for him. Most of the time, they only want Jaemin's body. He was flattered that they think he's hot, but that changed when one of his exes told him to join an orgy and film for a porn video. Jaemin was accepting of non-monogamy relationships, but the person was only after money. That's when he vowed not to be physically or emotionally attracted to a guy; up until Jeno came into his life.

Jaemin was walking towards their apartment when a car suddenly beeped behind him. He looked back, squinting his eyes because of the lights. "Should I take you on a ride?" The person behind the wheel shouts after rolling down his window. Jaemin rolls his eyes, giving the person his middle finger. "Fuck off, asshat!" Jaemin yelled back and continued walking.

"Come on, Jaemin! We've known each other for years!" The guy shouts, leaving his car. "I was the one who told you to open an onlyfans!" That made Jaemin stop in his tracks. "Oh!" Jaemin turns around after remembering who the person is. "You're that asshole who took pictures of me without consent and posted it on the app!" Jaemin recalled.

"As well as manipulated me to think that it was my decision. Wow! You're back, bitchass!" Jaemin smiles bitterly, making the other person scoff. "You're finally talking back, huh?"

"Assholes like you are the reason."

"Should I be glad?"

"Well, I think it's an achievement," Jaemin nods his head while pretending to think. "It is?" The guy asks cockily. "Yeah! Absolutely!" Jaemin answers, smiling from ear to ear. "It's just amazing how you even got shittier as you age!" Sarcastic evident from his tone. "Congratulations! You have been promoted from being an asshole to walking trash!" Jaemin claps.

"What made you so cocky, huh? Because you've got fans?" Jaemin's smile drops, making him glare at the other, who was approaching him. "Oh, please. Do they even know how you taste?" He traces Jaemin's jaw, lifting him by the chin. "Or was it only me?" The guy smirks, making Jaemin furious.

"Well, we all know you taste horrible," Jaemin says, removing the guy's hand from his face. "You thought differently tho?" The guy retorts. "you mean you?" Jaemin points at him.

"Please! You only know how to shove your dick in some sort of hole, for all I care!" Jaemin laughs, making the other annoyed. "How about let's do it one more time. You'll change your mind, for sure." He grabbed onto Jaemin's arm. "Fuck off!" Jaemin said, trying to escape the grip of the other. Jaemin struggled to shake the person's hand off. He was drunk, tired, and exhausted. He no longer had the strength to fight nor the strength to resist.

"Umm, excuse me?" Jaemin's head whips in the direction of the voice. "What are you doing?" The voice was stern, almost growling. "Mind your own business. I'm taking care of my drunk boyfriend." Jaemin's ex says. Before Jaemin could deny it, the voice spoke again.

"I don't remember being you." Jaemin looks up, meeting the person's worried eyes that shifted to something sharp looking towards Jaemin's ex. "Baby, come here," Jeno says to Jaemin. "You're lying."

"Then how come we live together?" Jeno retorts, holding onto Jaemin's wrist and pulling him into his arms. "Then prove it." Jaemin's ex crosses his arms, waiting for the couple to do something.

"You want us to make out or something, right?" Jeno asks; the ex shrugs, making Jeno snicker. "Are you that miserable to the point where you'd want to watch people make out in front of you?" Jeno asked, amused. "Not like that-"

"There are roled in porn where you could watch them make out or have sex, even!" Jeno suggests, interlocking hands with Jaemin. "Thank you for wanting to watch us do our thing, but we have to go now. Take care!" Jeno bows, walking away with Jaemin.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jaemin asks as they entered the building. "You've got yourself a boyfriend." Jeno smiles proudly, making Jaemin's stomach twist. "No, I did no—" Jaemin stops himself.

"Why? What happened?" Jeno asked, concerned. Now, Jaemin knew why his stomach did a thing. It's not because of butterflies or something like that. It was—

"NO, JAEMIN! MY SHOES!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another day, another attempt at being funny LMAO at that's all for part one of this encounter (?) idk what to call it but lovelots!! <333 thank you for reading!!


	5. I swear, he started it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Jaemin was drunk and out of it. Hyuck was simply curious as to why Jeno looked so tired. Maybe Jeno got a little overboard and told too much about what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo, im sorry that was too long slhdfh n e ways you know the drill!!

"Wait, holy shit." Donghyuck laughs while listening to Jeno's story. While Jaemin could be found inside a cafe with Chenle and Jisung— Jeno was lazing around at their apartment when Donghyuck decided to crash there. "I'm debating if I should make him pay for the damages or just let him be."

It brings Jeno back to yesterday night when Jaemin puked on Jeno's shoes. Jaemin had told Jeno he encountered his fugly ex, a nuisance, a sperm cell that shouldn't have won the race. Name any insult, and it will equate to his ex. While blabbing about his ex, Jaemin decided to drink more. As if the whole incident wasn't enough.

"Jaemin, stop drinking," Jeno says, having enough of Jaemin emptying their stash. Jeno had cleaned his shoes and changed his pants because of the mess Jaemin made. "I'm not even drunk." Jeno only gave him a look of doubt. "Jaemin, actions speak louder than words," Jeno says, watching Jaemin's uneven blinking. 

"You're not the fucking boss of me."

"Language." Jeno's voice was stern, making Jaemin sober up a little bit. "English." Jaemin answers, smiling. When he noticed Jeno's serious expression, he pouted and placed his drink down. He inched closer to Jeno, who simply stared at him, not moving whatsoever.

Jaemin suddenly slaps both sides of Jeno's face, earning a wince from the older. "Why are you so serious?" Jaemin asked, his hands making a circular motion, squishing Jeno's cheeks. "Jaemin, stop that." Jeno grabbed ahold of both Jaemin's wrists. 

"Wait, you have chocolate on your face," Jaemin said, attempting to help out Jeno by rubbing his thumb under Jeno's eye. "Huh? It's not coming off." Jaemin's eyebrows furrowed, concentrating on what he was doing. Jeno only admired him while smiling. 

Jaemin wasn't even applying pressure on the area and was just simply caressing it. Either way, he wouldn't erase that; it was a mole. He looked at Jaemin, who was trying to focus despite the alcohol in his system. His cheeks flushed a deep red color, with his eyelashes fluttering. The older was surprised when Jaemin had licked him where the mole was.

"Oh, shit. It wasn't chocolate." Jaemin covered his mouth, looking at Jeno, who was flustered. "You like that?" Jaemin asked, smiling. "You're out of it," Jeno says, placing both of Jaemin's hands to his thighs. Jeno didn't know when Jaemin was kneeling on the couch beside him. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Let's get you to bed." Jeno announces while Jaemin wore a pout on his face. Jaemin suddenly straddled Jeno's lap, sitting on top of him with a shit grinning face. The sudden motion made Jeno put his hands on Jaemin's waist. "Carry me?" Jaemin asked. 

"Jaemin, you're not a kid," Jeno says, attempting to put Jaemin aside— well, not really. Jaemin wrapped his arms and legs around Jeno, clinging onto the latter. Jeno sighed, "Jaemin, come on." He patted Jaemin's back while the younger buried his face on Jeno's neck. 

"Let's clean you up, and let's go to bed, hm?" Jeno asks, running his hand on Jaemin's hair. "I don't want to..." Jaemin trailed off, sending vibrations into Jeno's neck. "I'm sleepy," Jaemin yawned.

"You can't do that. Take a bath and go to sleep." Jaemin whined, shaking his head. "No, the water is cold at night." 

"We'll warm it up, okay?" Jaemin didn't answer for a while. They stayed in their position as Jeno thought that this was Jaemin's drunk phases. Aggressive, brat and a softie— Jaemin was two of those on a daily basis, we've been knew. 

"Okay," Jaemin answered softly. Jeno carried Jaemin towards the bathroom, placing the younger one on top of the sink. He watched Jaemin's sleepy figure, trying to figure out how to take his clothes off. Jeno turned around and was almost out of the door when he heard sniffing.

"Why are you crying?" Jeno asked once turning around. Jaemin sobs, making Jeno panic and approach the younger. "Oh, no. What happened?" Jeno asked, wiping away the tears of the younger. "I... I can't take it off." Jaemin's wavering voice speaks. Jaemin's clothes have complicated knots and turns, making a drunk person have a hard time undressing.

"Here, I'll help you." Once Jeno helped Jaemin take off his clothes. He helps the wobbly figure go into the shower. He was taken aback when Jaemin pulled him inside, turning the shower on. 

"Jaemin!" Jeno shouts, looking at the younger, who had a victorious smile. "Are you serious right now?" Jeno asks, feeling betrayed by Jaemin. Jaemin was supposed to be a damsel in distress as of the moment but little did Jeno know, he was the one distressed. 

"Why? I only wanted to take a shower with you. Was it wrong of me?" Jaemin asks, pouting. Jeno doesn't know what's happening. Jaemin was a flirt but what can he do? The person is drunk, he needs to sober up.

Jeno grabs the removable shower head and sprayed Jaemin on the face, attempting to sober him up. "Jeno!" Jaemin shouts, turning his back to Jeno. "Where do you think you're looking?" Jeno asks, wrapping his arm around Jaemin's torso, pulling the younger closer to his body. "Do you think being conniving doesn't have its prize?" 

"Just wait- Jeno-"

  
"Holy shit, Jeno. What did you do to Jaemin?" Hyuck asked after Jeno told him what happened yesterday. Jeno shrugs, sipping his coffee. "That's for me know."

"Oh come on!"

"It's called privacy." Jeno shuts Hyuck down. "Does Jaemin know?" Hyuck asked. Jeno took his time remembering what occurred last night.

  
"He was drunk and he passed out. I doubt it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, thank you for reading! it was short bc I'm still tryna think whats best for the plot,,, lovelotsss!! <333


	6. That's so disrespectful of you ?? I want in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin comes back, seeing a dazed Jeno while Mark and Hyuck made out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! omg, I had been delaying nsfw chapters bc I was not feeling it for like idk how long, but its here!! grammar, writing, spellings, maybe fucked it up but oh well!

It wasn't a hectic day for Jaemin to say. I mean, he was supposed to take pictures for his onlyfans, but unreleased photos will do, right? Who was he kidding; he didn't want to go home and maybe pay for damages he has done. Jaemin running away from his problems? Most likely than you think.

It was almost midnight when Chenle kicked him out of his apartment, not wanting Jaemin to avoid his problems. Well, Chenle wasn't sure if Jaemin is avoiding his problems or if he was the problem. Who cares? We're all fucked up anyway.

Jaemin opened the door of their apartment, making the slightest sounds mean having to face Jeno. He failed, miserably, when their smart lock made a sound after Jaemin got it right. He waited for Jeno's figure to come out and greet him. To his surprise, nothing came. It was just the ambiance of the television playing, matched with the smell of alcohol in the air.

He walked, slowly, towards the living room only to find Jeno sitting on the one-person couch. He drank his liquor while watching the movie, not minding Hyuck and Mark making out on the other couch. To his surprise, Jeno wasn't bothered that Hyuck and Mark are practically fucking right now. 

"How I wish I'm as unbothered as you," Jaemin said, flopping beside Jeno, in the opposite end of the couch Hyuck and Mark were making out on. He took Jeno's liquor from the older's hand, earning his attention.

"It's either I stop them or join them," Jeno answered, watching the younger gulp down his drink. "Seriously? Vodka?" Jaemin asked, giving Jeno a judgemental look. "What? Mark brought it." Jeno says, shrugging. 

"I can't handle vodka," Jaemin said but soon takes another drink from it. "Uh-huh, sure." Jeno shakes his head, laughing at how Jaemin kept on drinking. 

It was just yesterday when Jaemin got drunk. It was just this morning when he had his hangover but what better way to cure a hangover? You have to get drunk again. Jaemin reasoned to himself, saying that it's disrespectful to decline drinks. When in the first place, Jeno never offered.

"It's hot in here," Jaemin said, looking around the room and witnessed once again, Mark and Hyuck. "The heater is on." Jeno answers, resting his chin onto his hand, looking at Jaemin. He noticed how the younger was blankly staring at Hyuck and Mark. "HEY!" Jaemin shouts.

Mark and Hyuck stopped grinding on each other, startled by Jaemin's voice. "What the fuck are you two doing?" Jaemin said, standing up. "Jaemin, look—" 

"Don't you think it's disrespectful?" Jaemin cuts Hyuck off. The latter seemed to have sobered up a bit by the tipsy Jaemin. Jeno watched as Jaemin approaches Hyuck and Mark with arms crossed. He waits, wanting to know what Jaemin had in mind. "It's disrespectful not inviting me on the fun." It took a couple of moments for the three to absorb what Jaemin had said. 

Once they understood, Hyuck smiled, pulling Jaemin and had him seated on Mark's lap. Both Jaemin and Mark were startled, and instinctively, Mark held onto Jaemin's waist. "Well, I'm sorry, sweety. Wanna join us?" Hyuck said, kneeling on the sofa, matching Jaemin's vision. "Mhm," Jaemin hummed in consent. Hyuck's lips crashed against Jaemin's own, holding the younger by the neck as he explored Jaemin's wet cavern. 

Mark? Mark was just there, mesmerized by two hot boys, making out with each other. "Dude," Mark called Jeno, who froze from his spot. "You see this?" Mark asked, pointing towards his front. Jeno finally gained back his senses, watching the males make out. Hyuck was now holding Jaemin by the chin, tilting the younger's head upwards to kiss him. Mark was planting butterfly kisses onto Jaemin's clothed torso whilst running his hands up and down on Jaemin's side. Jaemin was unconsciously grinding on Mark's lap as he takes on Hyuck's lead. 

Amidst all the pleasure, one was watching everything unfold. Jeno didn't know if it was the alcohol or his want for orgies, but it definitely turned him on. He watched how Hyuck dominated Jaemin and how Mark squeezes and smacks Jaemin's ass. Jaemin to say was always beautiful, but now? He's fucking gorgeous. He watches as Hyuck trailed kissed down the younger's neck, revealing his soft pale skin.

While admiring the scene, he made eye contact with Jaemin's hooded eyes. He saw the younger smirk at him, and a shiver ran down his spine and cock. "Join us?" Jaemin offered, smiling as Hyuck and Mark were now making out on their own. Jeno didn't miss the way Mark was thrusting his hips upward, still holding on to Jaemin's waist. 

Both males held their eye contact even when Jaemin started making out with Mark. He wrapped his arm around Mark, no plans on breaking eye contact with Jeno. Jeno, on the other hand, debated if he would join or just enjoy the view. His thoughts halted when Jaemin suddenly let out a gasp. He looked at Mark's hand playing with Jaemin's buds underneath his clothes. 

If that wasn't enough, Jeno looked up and saw Jaemin still looking at him while he sucked on Hyuck's fingers. After a few moments of sucking, a trail of saliva followed Hyuck's fingers while Jaemin stuck out his tongue. Jeno hissed from the view, furrowing his brows, clasping on the cup he was drinking.

'I want you,' Jaemin mouthed before he succumbed to the pleasure Mark and Hyuck was giving him. Jeno placed his cup down as he walked towards the group. He stayed there, looking down at them, waiting for them to notice his presence. Jaemin was the first one to look up, smiling at the older. Hyuck and Mark follow. "Finally! You're joi—"

Hyuck didn't get to finish his sentence when Jeno grabbed him by the neck and kissing him square to his mouth. Hyuck submitted to Jeno's temptation and wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck. Jeno flipped them, making himself sit on the sofa beside Mark as Hyuck and him made out. 

Within their own world, they failed to notice a pouty Jaemin who wanted to kiss Jeno first. Jeno finally looked at Jaemin, and what did he do? He continued making out in front of the younger. Who was Jaemin to back down from a challenge? He kissed Mark vigorously, maintaining eye contact with Jeno. Mark gladly reciprocated the kiss from Jaemin.

It was a duel, a battle, something that the both of them don't want to lose. Eye contact building up their sexual tension, doing things to Mark and Hyuck the way they want to do each other. Both failed to discern the flirty stares Mark and Hyuck were giving each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize, i haven't been writing smut or even reading it so I didn't have the drive that I needed ? so its kinda shitty and it took sooo long but n e ways that you for reading!! lovelotsss <333


	7. Gawk gawk 3000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in 2 horny boys' apartment with the horny friends as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo, im back hshsh im sleep deprived but hey! i got an idea and i wrote it down so yeah, grammatical errors, and spelling yk the usual. Enjoy!

"Jaemin, did you know?" Mark slurred into his words while kissing Jaemin's neck. The younger hummed, tilting his head back, closing his eyes for a moment. "You're pretty," Mark says, biting one patch of Jaemin's skin, making the younger flinch. Jaemin smirked towards Jeno's way. The latter was simply making out with Hyuck while kneading with the younger's ass. 

"Jeno, my ass is not a fucking dough." Hyuck spits, biting onto Jeno's lower lip. "It's a fucking cake how could I not?" Jeno answers, smacking Hyuck's ass, making the younger whine. The sound makes both Mark and Jaemin stop; both, feeling tingles down their cocks. "Fucking asshole," Hyuck replies.

Jeno's lips formed a smirk after annoying his best friend. Jeno wasn't giving Jaemin the attention he needed; the latter was pissed. Suddenly, Jaemin grabbed onto Mark's clothed crotch and played with it. "Oh, aren't we impatient," Mark cockily says, looking at a smiling Jaemin. "It was getting boring," Jaemin shrugs, circling his arms on Mark's neck. He started grinding on Mark's lap, making both feel the friction of their clothed cocks.

"Hey!" Hyuck shouts, his own hands holding his sides. Both Mark and Jaemin looked his way and saw that Hyuck has furrowed eyebrows. "Jeno, let's join them." Hyuck stands up, patting Jeno's thigh. The latter wasn't sure what had happened. Hyuck was now making out with Mark while Jaemin was blankly staring at them. 

Jaemin and Jeno made eye contact until Jaemin shrugs and stood up from Mark's lap. "Switch!" He shouts, startling the other three. He made his way into Jeno's lap and sat comfortably there. He smiles at Jeno, who smiles back at him. Jaemin tapped Jeno's chin, making the older look up at him. 

Jeno caressed Jaemin's thighs while the younger just eyed his lips. Jeno's patience was running out. It felt like hours passed before he could even kiss Jaemin. "So, we're just going to stare at each other?" Jeno asks.

"Shut up," Jaemin said, cupping Jeno's cheeks and crashing their lips together. We could say that their lip perfectly fit together, and they're soulmates. That's exaggerating it, though. Both Jeno and Jaemin shared their variety of make-out sessions; this is the fruit of their labor. 

It was natural for Jeno to caress Jaemin's back, making the younger's back arch. It was as well accustomed to Jaemin to run his fingers on Jeno's head, tangling it with his hair strands and playing with his nape. 

Both Jeno and Jaemin couldn't want anything at the moment. They weren't that intoxicated as they were earlier. Making out was their choice, as well as going into Jaemin's room to continue their session.

"Uh, Hyuck?" Mark asks in between kisses. "Hm?" Hyuck answered, still kissing Mark. "Jeno and Jaemin are gone," Mark says, looking at the door that was just shut. "Then, let's move to Jeno's room," Hyuck smirks, standing up and offering his hand towards Mark. Mark did saw Jeno carrying Jaemin in his arms ad Jaemin closing the door of his bedroom.

"Hell yeah," Mark answers, grabbing onto Hyuck's hand while the latter dragged him into Jeno's room. Both males weren't near apologetic. For starters, they were the reason why Jaemin and Jeno entered Jaemin's room. And of course, if Jeno and Jaemin were to wash a bedsheet, why not double it?

After closing the door to his room, Jaemin let Jeno throw him onto his bed. "Asshole, I could've broken my back." Jaemin glares at Jeno. "Well, you didn't," Jeno replies, watching Jaemin roll his eyes. Jaemin sat up, taking his clothes off at the same time as Jeno. 

"You have the lube?" Jeno asked, running his hand in his hair, putting his bangs aside. At this point, Jaemin was already naked while Jeno was still in his underwear. "Duh," Jaemin answered, turning towards his bedside, showcasing his ass to Jeno. Jaemin suddenly felt a slap and a squeeze on his right cheek, "Hey!" 

"Sorry, my hand moves towards pretty objects," Jeno answers, shrugging. "Dickhead," Jaemin mumbled after getting the lube and faced Jeno. "Hm?" Jeno hummed in all his naked glory. Jeno, with a sculpted body from the Gods, here and behold, in front of Jaemin. "is huge..." Jaemin continued, eyeing Jeno's cock.

"You like that?" Jeno asks, pumping his dick up and down. "Well, yeah," Jaemin replied, licking his lips. The younger crawled towards Jeno's direction. Jaemin's bed was perfect for Jaemin in all-fours to suck Jeno, who was still standing.

Jaemin looked up at Jeno as permission to touch him. Jeno nods, and Jaemin didn't hesitate to draw his hand towards Jeno's cock. He gently grabbed on and licked a long strip on the underside of it. After a while of teasing Jeno's cock, Jaemin decided to start doing magic.

Jeno suddenly looks up, his eyes mirroring the whole galaxy, feeling another level of pleasure. Jeno doesn't have the best memories of blowjobs. Some pulled his cock as if it was a rope, some of them tried deepthroating until passing out, some had jaw spasms, making them go to the hospital at 4 am. Worst case scenario, they bit his dick, and, so, Jeno had given up for the best blowjob.

Well, he was God's favorite. Jeno might've saved tons of lives in his past life or something like that. Why? Right now, he was experiencing double hand twist, mega seal, gawk gawk combo 3000 because of his pretty roommate. 

Well, Jeno wasn't the only one enjoying that night. Jaemin was most definitely into Jeno pounding him with his monster stamina. And maybe, most likely, they spent hours fucking till the sun rises. 

Of course, While Jaemin and Jeno were going at it, Mark and Hyuck were exhausted from getting turned on every time they hear Jeno and Jaemin in the other room. Maybe, just maybe, they might invite Jeno and Jaemin to a group sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Jaehyun day! maybe, happy Valentine's day as well or wtvr... this was a short update but I wanted to include it since I tried leaning more on humor on this one but I'm not funny hahaha.. n e way, lovelots yall!!! <333


	8. BJ Alex kinda thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin streams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um,, hshshhshs okay before we start, the single quotation marks are the comments and the double quotation marks indicate the dialogs. enjoy reading? shfsdlsdkhg

Jaemin wakes up to the sound of his ears ringing and his head spinning. Maybe getting drunk two nights in a row isn't the best choice he has made. Nonetheless, he enjoyed every bit and piece of last night's memories. He looked towards his side and saw Jeno peacefully sleeping, which contradicts his image of last night.

"Bitchass, wake up." Jaemin groans as he sits up, shaking Jeno's naked torso. "Shut up," Jeno says, stirring in his sleep while covering his whole body with the comforter. Jaemin rolls his eyes and stands up. It was today when Jaemin does his morning stream. "You should get out. I have a stream 20 minutes from now." Jaemin says, eyeing his clock. Jaemin opens his blinds and welcomes the rays of sunlight into his room— what a choice. 

His headaches, as well as his backaches, the hyphened ambiance of everything around him, the dryness of his mouth, and the light seeping through the windows— he hated it. "Good fucking morning to me." He greets himself as he walks toward his bathroom, cleaning himself up. He noticed the marks Jeno had left on his body. Will they like it? He asked himself. 

He had no time to dwell on that thought when it was almost time for his stream. He brushed his hair and fixed it a bit, and afterward, he wore his cream-colored silk robe. He walked towards his computer, which was in front of his bed, and started his stream. 

"What's up, hoes?" He greets with his groggy voice as viewers started to come one by one. 

'Hey, gorgeous.'

'Good morning, Jaem!'

'Hurry up, let me see your dick.'

"It's always a 'let me see your dick' and never a 'how are you?'" Jaemin rolls his eyes, shaking his head while engaging chatter with his viewers. Though some only want the jerking-off part for Jaemin, it was a whole process where communication is needed. 

'LMAOOOO SHUT UP'

'Fine, how are you or smth..'

"Well, thank you for asking," Jaemin says, leaning back on his chair, spinning slightly. "I'm hungover like hell! I feel like I'm fucking dead." Jaemin said, crossing his legs, waiting for the comments to flood in.

"'Did you get laid?' Did I get laid? Guess." Jaemin smiled, waiting for answers. "Oh, a hickey? Where?" Jaemin playfully slides one sleeve off his shoulders to show the purple mark left by someone just hours ago.

'It's RIGHT THERE'

'This babe really be playing Dora right now of all times..'

'But like, are they hot ?'

'Ugh, tell us the story, siz!'

"Well, as y'all can see. I was laid by someone hot, duh. Like the standards? They're high," Jaemin gestures as if he was telling a story to his friends. "He was big, though..." Jaemin trails off as he heard ruffling sounds from his bed. He looked at the self-view monitor and saw Jeno sitting down. The male was caressing his nape as his eyes weren't even open.

'WHO THE FUCK?'

'OMG, IS THAT HIM?'

'BABE, I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING'

"Babe, our relationship is like dealer and user. I give you the goods, and you enjoy it. I mean, if you pay me a lot, anything can happen," Jaemin shrugs and looks toward Jeno from the monitor. "He's cute, right?" Jaemin smiles, pointing at Jeno's sleepy figure.

'I mean, he looks promising...'

'wym cute??? you don't call Gods 'cute' do you?'

'pls, I can't even see his face,'

"Jaem?" Jaemin turns around to the voice of Jeno calling him.

'Y'all heard that?'

'Dang, that hoarse voice?'

'That voice can fuck me anytime,'

Jeno stands up and heads to Jaemin's bathroom. Jaemin wonders what the fuck is going on until he hears the shower open. Jeno was indeed taking a shower. "He's taking a shower.." Jaemin runs his fingers up his hair, frustrated from how Jeno didn't even get his own clothes.

'Show him to us!'

'Fuck buddy reveal!'

'Where the hottie at???'

"Y'all wish you could get fucked by him." Jaemin scoffs, reading the comments about Jeno. After a few moments of entertaining his fans with stories and chatters, Jeno finally comes out of the bathroom, wet and naked. "Where're the towels?" Jeno asked. 

'OMG, HE IS HERE!'

'PLS THE VOICE?'

'i bet he's fucking naked hshshsh'

'YALL CHILL HE'S COMING!'

Jaemin points toward his closet, not batting an eye at Jeno. He was so amused by the comments of his viewers that he failed to notice Jeno beside him— reading as well.

'Dang, he's hot'

'What's your name, baby boy?'

'mine,'

Jaemin's forehead creased as the comments started to fill up with different questions. "Hey, everyone," Jaemin jolts from his seat and whips his head towards Jeno. "Jesus Christ!" Jaemin placed his hand over his chest, checking if he was still breathing.

'hahaha, deserved.'

'pls, introduce yourself!'

"Umm, call me Lee and..." Jeno started, looking at Jaemin, who was simply waiting for him to get awkward. Both males looked at each other as if they were talking. Jeno was clearly asking for help from Jaemin, but who was he kidding; he was Jaemin.

"Well, uhh.. I fucked Jaem last night." Jeno shrugs, taking Jaemin by surprise. "What the fuck!" Jaemin hits Jeno's chest, making the older hiss.

'y'all are gonna fuck in front of us, aren't you?'

'Jaem and Lee pornstar debut!'

"Porn star debut?" Jeno asked, amused, laughing to himself. "Me? In porn?" He asks once again, bursting in a fit of laugher.

'LOOK AT HIS EYES!'

'OMG HE IS SO CUTEEE'

'he's lying when he said he fucked Jaem'

'NOOOOOO, Jaem, go fuck him!'

"I usually top, though," Jeno answers their comments while Jaemin was deep in thoughts. "Jaem?" Jeno snaps Jaemin into reality. "What's wrong?" Jeno asked out of concern.

"Well..." Jaemin starts, gathering his thoughts. He faced the monitor with a bright smile and asked, "Do you guys want us to fuck in front of you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since #나나생각중 is trending from where I am and Jaemin breathed so I am alive as well alshflsd I'm thinking of reactivating my twt acc again to start making aus again but I'm still undecided but anyways, lovelotsssss <333


	9. good morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do you like your eggs in the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! just some clarifications, I've written in the old chapters that Jaemin wore a mask on his stream. Let's just say it was a play and I (kinda messed up) yeah... that's all!

"Jaem, no—"

"OKAY!" Jaemin cuts Jeno off with a loud clap, startling the older. He wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck and nuzzled his face on Jeno's cheek. "Baby, people want to see our sex tape,"

"Jaem, we are not going to—"

"You know," Jaemin once again stopped Jeno's flow of words. "I think we should roleplay, no?" 

"Maybe we could make an erotic film! I mean, we're both gorgeous." Jeno was taken aback, trying to stop Jaemin from planning with the viewers on the stream. Jeno was in a daze; Jaemin kept babbling about the plot, schedules, costumes, and investment for the supposed erotic film they're going to tape.

"Okay, Jaemin, that's enough!" Jeno said, clapping loudly, making the younger flinch on his seat. "No! That's not enough! There's like, so many plotholes!" 

"Everyone! Thank you for watching, and I'll see you guys! Hopefully never!" Jeno announces as he figures out how to shut down the stream. A stream of viewer's dissatisfied comments floods the chat room.

'y'all really gonna go after giving me blue balls?'  
'I'm a film student! I could help you with the film! Just suck my dick, and it's free!'

"I'll hold onto that!" Jaemin shouts, winking at the camera, officially putting a stop to the stream. Finally, Jeno was breathing with ease with a glaring Jaemin beside him. "Oh, come on," He says after looking at Jaemin, who whipped his head towards the opposite direction of Jeno while making sure to give his best expression of scorn.

"Hmph!"

Jeno straightens his back as he thought of ways to soothe Jaemin that don't involve planning their video. "Jaemin..." Jeno spoke in a soft voice, not wanting the younger to stay sullen.

After a few seconds of waiting for Jaemin's response, he heard a scoff coming from the younger. Jaemin turned to Jeno with a smug look on his face, probably amused by Jeno.

"LMAO! LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" He laughs, pointing at Jeno. The older seemed to be baffled. I mean— who wouldn't? After calming down, Jaemin wiped his non-existing tears, proceeding to stand up. In the process of standing up, he gave a kiss on Jeno's forehead, cupping his face. "I'm kidding with you!" He says, squishing the older's cheeks.

After a scream of protest, Jaemin made his way to his door. "I'm not gonna do something you won't like," Jaemin says, looking back at Jeno with a soft smile. Jeno smiled back, thinking, Jaemin is so considerate. 

"It's not like I'm desperate," Jaemin muttered, disturbing Jeno's thoughts of simping. "I could film with any guy—" Jaemin stops himself, looking surprised. "To be honest, anyone in that context," He continued as he hummed towards the kitchen.

Jeno rolled his eyes, walking out as well. He walked towards a Jaemin who was getting the eggs for cooking. "We have to go grocery shopping later," Jaemin said as he felt Jeno's presence watching him. "Are we running out of food?"

"No, beer," Jaemin answered, whipping his eggs. Jeno nods, taking a mental note that he and Jaemin are going to the grocery store. "Oh!" Jaemin points both of his forefingers up. He approached Jeno, who was watching him from the kitchen island. He leaned towards Jeno and asked, "How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"Omelette?" Jeno answers or questions. Jaemin sighed, nodding his head. The older thought, what did he do wrong? Was it his breath?

"You know," Jaemin interrupted Jeno, who was smelling his own breath. "What the fuck?" Jaemin asked, disappointed, causing an emotional trigger for his glands to release the hormone adrenaline in his body, embarrassment. Jaemin shakes his head, "You know how I like your eggs in the morning?" Jaemin asks Jeno, purposely emphasizing the word your. "My eggs?" Jeno points at himself, making the younger nod. 

"I like your eggs in the morning, ummm.." Jaemin pretends to think, walking towards the stove. Jeno waits in anticipation. Jaemin turned towards Jeno, smiling. "Fondled? By me, of course!" Jaemin says, sending a wink towards Jeno.

"My eggs? Fondled?" Jaemin rolls his eyes and just decided to continue preparing breakfast. "Huh?" Jeno, on the other hand, was in a bind. After a moment of Jaemin cracking eggs, he finally got it. Once again, making him turn red.

"So, are you guys gonna have morning sex now?" Hyuck says, suddenly coming out of Jeno's room. "You still haven't left?" Jeno asks, seemingly that his embarrassment was washed away. "We haven't," Mark answers, holding onto the covers of Jeno's bed. 

"Where's the laundry room?" Mark asks. "Last door to the right." Jaemin answers amid cooking.

"Thanks, Jaemin," Mark exits the scene and enters the room in Jaemin's instructions. "Good morning, Hyuck!" Jaemin greets cheerfully. "I'm sorry, but we're going to eat omelets for breakfast," 

"No, it's alright. I'd rather have my eggs cooked than fondled," Hyuck says, walking towards the dining area where he sat. "For your information, I'm good with fondling things," Jaemin rolled his eyes, making Hyuck swat him away.

"Okay, sure. I'm just really hungover right now," Hyuck says, planting his face on the table. "Here," Jeno placed a mug filled with coffee onto the table to share with Hyuck. "Thanks,"

After cooking and setting the table, Jaemin joined Hyuck, Jeno, and Mark (who just finished putting the covers into the washing machine), sitting down and eating. Their morning was filled with chatters and grunts coming from the hungover boys. 

"Right, Mark and Hyuck. Are you gonna stay? Jaemin and I are going to buy groceries," Jeno announces. "I'll stay. For the sake of your covers," Mark says, chewing his share of food. "I'll stay with Mark," Hyuck says, making Jaemin nod.

"Might as well pay rent or something," Jeno says, resulting in an argument. After eating, digesting, and cleaning the place, "We're gonna go now," Jeno states, putting his shoes on as Hyuck and Mark greet them take care.

"If you guys leave the apartment when we're not here, close the lights and any electronic devices, okay?" Jaemin reminds them. "Oh! If there's a problem contact us or 119. Please, don't cause any trouble, okay?"

"Yes, mom! We'll behave," Hyuck says, pushing Jaemin towards the door. "I bet you're going to make out with him in one of the aisles," Hyuck mutters into Jaemin's ears.

"Ugh, I wish," Jaemin whispers as Hyuck pushes him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im hyuck in this story, i just know it... in all honestly, I don't know how many chapters this is. This story is like something I write just because lmao slafslsjf so this story has no end hahahah... no I'm kidding I'll write an ending to this, like idk when. Lovelots!!!! <3333


	10. omg, that's so domestic of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Jeno and Jaemin went grocery shopping

"What's the first thing on our list?" Jeno asks as he pushes their shopping cart, walking towards the series of aisles. "We have a list?" Jaemin asks, flabbergasted. Jeno simply looks at Jaemin in disbelief, not know if he was stupid or dumb. 

"That's a legit question?" Jeno and Jaemin stop in their tracks to solely stare at each other. "I mean, we get the things, and we're done!" Jaemin smiles, shrugging. If Jaemin wasn't cute, Jeno would've scolded him, wasting time on just looking for necessities to buy.

Jaemin decided to head onto the tray of eggs as it was the first thing he saw. He asked Jeno what tray of eggs they should get when everything looked identical. 

After getting bread, fruits, vegetables, Jeno decided to head onto the dairy section to pick out milk. Jaemin looked at him in utter disgust for debating over fortified milk or whole milk.

"Jeno, is that so hard of a decision?" Jaemin called him out for enumerating the pros and cons of both kinds of milk. "They're both milk," Jaemin pointed out. "They have their own characteristics. For example, whole milk doesn't go well with people who are watching their weight..."

Jeno explained to Jaemin the difference between fortified milk and whole milk. After a while of nodding, Jeno explained the different types of milk and what benefits you could get. "Jeno,' Jaemin cuts him off.

"Just buy the cheaper one," Jaemin trails off, feeling his energy getting drained out of his body. Jeno finally placed the choice of milk after staring at it for long. 

They then proceed to buy necessities and snacks. Both men were talking when suddenly Jaemin stopped in his steps, looking as if longing for what's in front of him. The younger looked at Jeno with pleading eyes, then the latter nodded his head.

It was as if it's deja vu, but it's with Jeno. The male watches as Jaemin talks to himself about the advantages and disadvantages of the liquors. Jeno summons his lack of presence to avoid Jaemin's dilemma. "Jeno," Jaemin calls as he muttered 'shit.'

"Yes?" He turns to Jaemin, offering him a smile. "Okay, I need your opinion..." Jaemin starts, and Jeno didn't know when he started blocking out Jaemin's words. He saw how the younger held 4 bottles in his hands while Jeno was listening to the sounds of the open road. _When we go on tour, it's like a little adventure. And we like to go in style. We don't need the internet. Nothing to interrupt us. Just the road, the music, and my best friends. Then we get home, and it's back to reality. With Spotify premium—_

"Okay!" Jaemin shouts, making Jeno return to reality. "I have made my choice," Jeno exhales as he walked away from the aisle. He then noticed that Jaemin placed 8 bottles into their cart; thus, bickering commenced.

"Are they married?" A lady asked her companion as she watches both Jaemin make bargains with Jeno. "I didn't know men can get married to each other," She continues. "Such ignorance can cancel you, Susan," Her companion whips her head as they walked away.

"Fine! Just 4 bottles, and we'll split the payment," Jaemin pouts as he placed his least favorites back on the rack. "Good boy," Jeno says, and both finally walked away.

Jeno watches as Jaemin examines two cans, wondering what's better. He laughed to himself, earning Jaemin's attention. The younger smiled at him, "Why are you smiling?" He asked. Jeno shrugged, crossing his arms. 

"I just thought this is oddly domestic," Jaemin's eyes widen along with his smile. "Don't you want it?" Jaemin asks as he eventually made his choice of canned goods. "It's not that I don't want it.." Jeno says as Jaemin inches closer to him.

Jeno fixes his posture and instinctively placed his hands on Jaemin's waist. "Wanna do something fun?" Jaemin whispered in Jeno's ear, sending shivers down his neck. "You mean something that could get us kicked out?" Jeno can clearly hear Jaemin's giggles and thought that it was gorgeous. 

"That would be even better," Jaemin says, locking lips with the older. Jeno responded with equal soft kisses as they softly made out in the middle of an aisle. Jeno retreated, leaving a pouting Jaemin. "The fuck?" Jaemin says, glaring at Jeno. 

Jeno laughed at Jaemin crossing his arms, leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Let's pay for this and head to the car, hm?" Jeno says, rubbing circles on Jaemin's waist. The younger nodded, and both paid and left the groceries.

"How could they make out here?"

"Stop minding their business, Susan!"

"Young lady, I am your mother!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if yall are reading this but like, I had a dumb bitch moment 💀 apparently your twitter account gets deleted if you stay deactivated for more than 30 days.. I had NO clue so I made a new account

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just the beginning so not a lot happened ? I hope that the plot develops every chapter; n e ways thank you for reading, lovelots!!! <333


End file.
